micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Ascaron
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Repubblica Atlantidea page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joefoxon (Talk) 13:33, April 26, 2010 WMA We have 3 new members. Also, I think there's a problem with your Armed Forces Rank page.HolySalanianEmpire 14:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) There is still some kind of issue with the page. Only three of the pictures load.HolySalanianEmpire 14:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi xxxD War of the Forest Dear Sir, It has come to my attention that the War of the Forest Campain Medal has not been awarded to myself (HIM Tsar Kuri I), despite the fact that the Tsarist Empire of Gishabrun entered into the War of the Forest to support the UPUC, under my command. I await your honest reply. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 20:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sincerly I have done it hurry. I'll add you in the list. Concerning the Rebels Alexander, I noticed that there are a few "rebels" inside your country that would like to overthrow your government. I see this as a threat to your immediate national security and I would like to help you defeat the rebels in any way I can. Please let me know if there is something Ultamiya can help you with. Thanks, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 00:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. Surely your help will be useful to everybody. Atlantis Civil War HRH King Jackson Alexander I has Created a Blog on the Kingdoms of Emerald Isle's Official website so that we can discuss and plan Operations for the Atlantis Civil War. The Password is AlIaNCeRA, Capitalization is necessary so write it exactly as shown. ~ Secretary of State V. Bristow, Starland 00:13 September 20, 2010 (UTC) Rebels Is there a user on Microwiki that is a member of the AnarchoCommunist National Liberation Army . Rsmall1413 03:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Debate request User_blog:A-One/Throwing_down_the_gauntlet § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :What's happening with this? § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::If you don't want to do it, all you have to say is 'no'. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not stopping this until you respond - it's not that hard. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Se potessi avereeeee, mille lire al meseeeee --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Reminder. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 10:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Grande canzone xD Ascaron 12:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::HOORAY finally a response. It may have escaped your notice, but I don't speak Italian (Australia is some way away from Italy). As that doesn't count as a response to my question, I shall continue reminding you. Good day :) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It seems to mean "Great Song." --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yep but it doesn't respond to my request :P § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 23:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Reminder. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Reminder § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Reminder § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Reminder § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Dear Mr. Virgili, Congratulations on you election to Prime Minister of the Republic of Atlantis. We hope to continue our friendship as micronations and wish you luck in your new term. Enriqé Velia Qeli, Prime Minister of the Republic of Bethania Dear Mr. Qeli, Thank you very much for the congratulations and I can assure that until I'll be Prime Minister the friendship with Bethania will not end. Sincerly, Alexander Virgili About Bethania Dear Mr. Virgili, I have decided to change my name from what it was before to Enriqé Velia Qeli to be safe. I've changed all documents on MicroWiki to read Enriqé Velia Qeli. Copyright concerns First of all, being Sunday, I hope you enjoyed your weekend. :) Now, I am speaking as a MicroWiki Admin and user, and not as a St.Charlian one, please bare this in mind. I am not trying to take positions but the case noted by user Knight990 is unfortunately not the first time that Atlantis and its users upload pictures that already belong to third parties (and/or create similar organisations to those existing but that's not my case yet). Now, about the ranks: the Copyright regulations of St.Charlie clearly state that their files can be used "provided that attribution to the Federal Republic of St.Charlie is given within the work, or derivative works." (Link). The St.Charlian Government did receive a letter from you stating that, like them, Atlantis is just using Italian Army surplus, but further investigations by me has realized that not only the pictures are a duplicate of the SCAF ranks, but they also have the same identical name ("Scafcolonel.png" is an example). Furthermore, the current logo used by the Free Democratic Party is the same used by Firefox. MicroWiki has no issues with you using it, but it cannot appear on the site due to a copyright violation. Concluding, I therefore ask you to please correct those issues where possible, or else the staff will have to remove those files due to copyrights and plagiarism. Thanks in advance. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 15:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to do my best. G9 Starland accepts the invitation to become a member of the G9! Thank you! :) ~''Madam'' Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 23:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) It's a pleasure ^^ Ascaron 13:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Micronational Olympics Greetings to the Republic of Atlantis. We have information that you signed up for the 2010 Micronational Olympics in Secundomia. We are now looking for atheletes. Please send out a notice for atheletes in your nation (deadline for entry: 11/20/2010). Atheletes can take part in any one of these four disciplines (You may enter an unlimited amount of athletes): Reversi, Chess, Checkers, and Backgammon. Please email me back when an athlete has signed up. Thank you! Parker I, President of Secundomia and Facilitator of the Micronational Olympics (2010, Secundomia) Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 21:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Apparently incorrect A1NS headline Regarding the recent article in the Atlantis Post which accuses the A1 News Service of a headline that is "absolutely wrong", I beg to differ. If you would visit here, you will find that the Emperor signs off a quoted message with: "Sincerely, L. Jordan B. Brizendine President of the Republic Republic of Atlantis” Thus it was not unreasonably for us to conclude that the Emperor held a government position in Atlantis. Until evidence is provided to the contrary, the headline remains. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I can assure that he did not speack for the President or the Republic. Ascaron 12:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well he tells us that he was Acting President at the time - isn't that speaking for the President/the Republic? If not, then whom? Also, for about the fifth time, please use talk page indents properly. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe what Mr. Virgili is saying is that I did not send that message for the President or the Republic (officially, anyway). I was acting President (and still am), but I did not necessarily express the views of Mr. Pellecchia or the entire nation. HolySalanianEmpire 22:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then whose views do you represent as Acting President? In summary, why sign off with that authority as Acting President if it doesn't mean anything? Also, I'll say it a sixth time (in bold in case someone misses it): Use talk page indents properly please. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Request for diplomatic relations Dear Sir, A response to Your request for diplomatic relations between the Republic of Atlantis and the Kingdom of Varnland has been sent to the foreign departments email address. Respectfully, Aleksander Grand Duke of Varnland Re Register If you haven't already, please re-register at www.microwiki.co.cc and cease editing this wiki. Thank you. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 09:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I already have a new account there, the account is "Alexander". alliance with Siber City Please allie with Siber City we hope the Confederate Republic of Posiden and all of it's deciples lose go Republic of Atlantis